1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an injector device for the treatment of wood. More particularly, the injection device is intended to be driven into a preliminary hole made in the wood to be treated.
2. Related Background Art
Various devices are used to inject a treatment product such as liquid into wood. This treatment product protects the wood against insects, fungus or other things.
The most effective are those that consist of driving into the wood, a peg-like injection device that has an internal anti-return device comprised of a clapper, a valve or a ball which, after the injection of the treatment product blocks the orifice to keep the treatment product pressurized in the wood. The injection device has an external head identical to a known greaser that exceeds the surface of the wood after the injection device is installed. Attention is called to the injection devices described in French Patents: 2,179,542; 2,220,728; and 2,386,399. A problem occurs during the installation process of these traditional devices since a special rivet-set must be utilized when the head is driven into the wood. This is primarily to prevent any deterioration of the head.
Other problems occur, with such injection devices with respect to repeated injections of treatment product. Repeated injections of the treatment product are possible only if the protruding heads are kept out from the surface of the wood to be treated. This is not always possible, especially for aesthetic reasons.
To remedy these aforementioned problems, the applicant developed an injection device described in French patent Application 2,529,820, which requires only the use of a hammer during the installation process. Therefore, no special tool such as a rivet-set is necessary. The upper part of this injection device no longer exceeds the surface of the wood to be treated after it is driven in. This injection device has an internal cavity shaped to receive a conical injection head. This solves both the problem of easy placement of the injection device and the aesthetic problem while simultaneously maintaining the possibility of subsequently accomplishing many repeated injections. This is highly desirable for effective treatment of the wood.
However, this injection device still has a problem. Due to the elasticity of the material that constitutes its core, the injection device can undergo deformation, specifically ovalization, during the driving-in-phase. Consequently, the seal between the conical head injection and the internal cavity to which it must conform is no longer assured. This results in leakage of treatment product during the injection phase which causes extrusions that are harmful to the operator.